Te deseo
by AudreyPotter
Summary: Hay cosas que son imposibles. O tal vez no tanto. Por eso él la desea, porque aunque suena a locura, no importa. ¿Acaso no es eso el amor? ¿Una locura? Por tanto, ¿qué más da que él, Draco Malfoy, cometa una locura también?


Tú. Sí, tú. La dueña de los ojos más bonitos que he visto nunca. Que sí, que son marrones, pero te juro que es el marrón más increíble con el que me he topado jamás. Porque nunca pensé que perderme cada mañana en unos ojos podría ser tan maravilloso. Porque tus ojos me cuentan una historia cada día, ¿sabes? Me hablan de tus preocupaciones por la guerra, de tus sueños cargados de magia. De lo profundamente que dormiste anoche o de como Morfeo no pasó a visitarte hasta muy tarde.

Tú, la de la sonrisa tan espectacular que sería capaz de hacer reír a un dementor si quisieras. Pero no quieres, no, y te dedicas únicamente a dejarme sin respiración. Pero no de esa forma que ahoga... Haces que estar sin respirar parezca lo natural. Porque claro que me fijo en tus sonrisas, en esas que le regalas a tus amigos cada mañana sin prestarle ninguna atención al imbécil que te mira unas mesas más allá. Y es que sonríes como si el mundo fuera un lugar más bonito cada vez que lo haces. Y realmente lo es, consiguiendo que, por un instante, todos olvidemos qué está pasando fuera de estas malditas paredes.

Tú, que consigues que todas las mañanas de clase se conviertan en sábados de estrellas fugaces. Porque produces una obsesión más fuerte que la más poderosa amortentia, y me arriesgo a decir que eres mejor que cualquier vaso de hidromiel, esa bebida que tus labios nunca han probado. Y mejor que la cerveza de mantequilla después de un día duro. Porque yo me quedo con el café acaramelado de tus ojos.

Y te observo, ¡por Merlín que te observo! Aunque no deba hacerlo, te observo. Porque desde ese maldito día de invierno hace unos años, cuando apareciste en la biblioteca, tu lugar favorito del mundo, totalmente empapada y desaliñada, me di cuenta de que eres hermosa. Incluso así, con ese aspecto que no embellecería ni a una Veela, estabas hermosa. Y noté que algo en ti no no encajaba del todo, pues era imposible que alguien como tú fuera del todo real.

Tú. Sí, sí... tú. La extraña a la que conozco desde siempre. Porque tal vez sea tu peculiar forma de aparecer todos los días bostezando, despreocupada por tu propio aspecto, con un libro siempre entre las manos; o esa manera de perderte en quién sabe qué idea dentro de tu cabeza mientras revuelves distraída tu zumo de calabaza. O, quizá, tu forma de comportarte con todo el mundo, siempre cordial pero con un tono de incertidumbre, como si dudaras de todo el mundo. Pero, después de tanto observarte furtivamente, siento como si lo supiera todo de ti, aunque tú no sepas nada de mí.

Puedes creer que estoy loco. Tal vez lo esté. Y puede acabarse el mundo cuando quiera, pues tal vez lo haga. Pueden separarme de tu lado también, pero nunca conseguirán que te olvide, Granger. Porque no sé si el amor es esta locura, pero tú eres lo más cerca que he estado nunca de que mi corazón se salga por la boca. Y creo que serás la única que ha conseguido y conseguirá que mi frío corazón palpite a estas endiabladas velocidades.

Tú, que resultas más difícil que alcanzar la luna con la mano. Tú. Y, maldita sea, es imposible que te quiera, ¿no? Por eso no digo que te quiero, pues sería sumamente absurdo que esas palabras salieran de mi boca. Diré, en cambio, que te deseo. Te deseo tanto como se desea el calor de la chimenea en invierno. O como desea un niño el juguete que no tiene: de forma insistente. Porque este deseo ya no es sano. Es loco, perturbador, intenso...

Y es que deseo despertar cada mañana con tu café mirándome, después de una noche llena de pasión en la que paz fuera lo último que tuviéramos. Deseo que me hables de esos mundos que visitas cuando desapareces de éste tan horrible. Deseo no dejarte dormir, o con el que sueñes al hacerlo. Deseo engancharte como has hecho tú conmigo, pero sin asfixiarte y matarte, como posiblemente acabemos los dos. Deseo que, si tuviera que matarte, solo fuer a besos en el cuello, con ese olor a frutas que tanto me encanta oler al cruzarnos por los pasillos. Deseo que gires mi mundo, cada día en una dirección diferente, pero siempre lejos de la realidad que nos ha tocado vivir, donde un "nosotros" es tan imposible que solo tener la idea ya resulta un insulto. Pero no lo es.

Y es que deseo una rutina contigo, llena de magia. Pero de magia de otro tipo. Porque por ti sería capaz de traicionar a mi sangre, maldita hija de muggles, y huir lejos del mundo mágico, donde nadie nos encontrara nunca. Y vivir en rutina, el uno con el otro.

Tú, sí... Tú... Yo, Draco Malfoy, te deseo.


End file.
